


A Malfoy By Marriage-Part 1

by thegreatficmaster



Series: A Malfoy By Marriage [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Romance, F/M, Guilty Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Reader-Insert, Romantic Gestures, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When the Ministry decides it knows best-you find yourself married to Draco Malfoy.





	A Malfoy By Marriage-Part 1

“So…this is it, I guess”.

He nodded, taking the bags and carrying them into the little house you’d been given.

You loitered around outside, not sure how you were supposed to adjust to becoming a wife.

Hell, you were still a teenager. You hadn’t even finished school, and yet, here you were-married to Draco Malfoy.

You’d never even spoken to him once the entire time you were at Hogwarts-but somehow, you were supposedly the best person for him to ‘mate’ with.

God, that sounded vile. Mating. Like you were animals, forced together to repopulate a dying breed.

Then again-that was exactly what you were. Well-according to the Ministry anyway.

Arranged marriages to repopulate the magical community. You had no idea what they were thinking, but after everything that happened, it seemed like most people agreed.

You could only be glad you came from a pure-blood family. Who knew what type of fuss the Malfoys would’ve kicked up if you weren’t. Then again-the family had lost all respect among wizards-whether it be for the role they played in Voldemort’s return, or his abandonment of the Dark Lord.

But none of that mattered now. Your ‘wedding’ had come and gone, and now you had to get on with your life as Mrs Y/n Malfoy.

It’d been almost a month, and the awkwardness still hadn’t died down. After all-only one of you was actually attempting to make it work.

You tried to make the house as comfortable as Draco wanted, going as far as hiring a house elf. But you soon released her from her duties when it was obvious Draco hadn’t learnt the simplest things from his parents-and you weren’t about to let an 18 year old live without knowing how to wash his own clothes.

Draco on the other hand decided the only way to kill the tension between you was to ignore you completely. Every room you stepped into, he stepped out of. Every time you were sat at the table, he’d wait until you were done, before he’d sit and eat himself.

It was like you were two people living separate lives-and nothing like being married.

But-you couldn’t find yourself to care. After all-you didn’t know or like this boy-not in the slightest.

You’d seen the way he’d treated everyone during your time at Hogwarts. And though he was a lot more reserved and quiet now-you still hadn’t forgotten who you’d been married off to.

So-you stayed out of his way-and he stayed out of yours.

Two months. Two months, it took, before you finally felt a little something.

It wasn’t love. No-you weren’t the ‘love at first sight’ kind. You needed more than just a pretty face to really fall for someone.

But-as time passed, you couldn’t help but notice the little things he was doing.

It wasn’t much-but he’d clean your plates for you. Leave a small vase of flowers on the kitchen counter-somehow managing to figure out the ones you loved. A box of chocolates in the cupboards for you to find.

It wasn’t much-hell, it was the bare minimum. But it was more than you’d have ever expected, especially from someone like Draco Malfoy.

And so, you started trying too. But unlike Draco-your presents might not have been all that great.

Instead of chocolates and treats-you dragged him along with you to the laundry room-making sure he’d be able to clean his own underwear from now on. You made him watch you cook-so he’d be able to do it himself if you weren’t around for some reason. Shopping now became a husband-wife trip to the supermarket-Draco pushing the trolley as you filled it with everything you needed.

“By the way, have you got everything for school?” you asked one day, throwing a brand of Muggle cereal, that you’d taken a liking too, into the trolley.

Draco shook his head, glancing down at your arm when you hooked it around his.

You noticed the sudden stiffness of your husband, and shrugged at him.

“What? We’re married-I wanna walk like this. Unless…that’s a problem?”

You were more than happy to let go if he was uncomfortable. But when he said nothing, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips, you happily kept your arm locked with his.

“So-Diagon Alley tomorrow?”

He nodded in response, chin jutting out to the packet of cookies he knew you loved to snack on.

You grinned appreciatively, grabbing a bag.

“You got any money? Or do we need to go to Gringotts?”

He assured you he had more than enough gold to pay for everything you needed, ten times over.

It seemed the Malfoy riches hadn’t been depleted, despite the dwindling respect they had in the magical community.

“Right, well, bring the letter with you. It’s been too long since I actually learned anything in that place-I’m not wasting my last year because you forgot what books we needed”.

“Wait-what was the book again?”

He held the letter out for you, before you scanned the shelves of Flourish and Blotts.

“I don’t see it”, you muttered, standing on your tiptoes to try and get a look at the higher shelves.

Draco came a little closer, pressing up against your back as he helped you look. His breath hit the top of your head, heat radiating off his body and onto you-the scent of his deodorant and soap hitting your nose.

You found yourself sighing, eyes shutting as you leaned back, your bodies touching, Draco’s arms wrapping around your waist.

“Hey-you ok?” he asked, obviously worried, probably assuming you were about to faint.

“What? Oh-yea”, you assured, feeling the heat rising to your face, slightly ashamed that you were aching to be held by him again.

You bought the rest of your school books in silence, quickly paying, before leaving for Ollivanders.

“Uh-you stay out here”, you insisted, having heard of what Mr Ollivander had endured at Malfoy Manor.

He nodded, a look of shame on his face as you left him, quickly entering the store to find a wand.

“Ah-Miss Y/l/n. Or is it Mrs Malfoy?”

You smiled softly, leaning against the counter and drumming your fingers on the wood.

“It’s Mrs Malfoy, now. And-I’m in need of a new wand”.

He nodded, recalling the details of the wand he’d sold you seven years ago, before flittering around the back, looking over stack after stack of wands.

He picked out a few boxes, bringing them over as you tested them out.

But none had the same feeling as your old wand.

“Is there any way you can fix it?” you asked, procuring the broken pieces from your bag and laying them on the table.

He picked them up-observing them closely, before shaking his head.

“Sorry, my dear-but this wand no longer has any use”.

He noticed the downtrodden expression on your face.

“However-should you return in a week-I can fashion a new wand”.

Your face lit up as you thanked him, Ollivander chuckling to himself, before peering out of the window at Draco, stood alone, head down and looking terribly uncomfortable.

“And will your husband need a new wand?” he asked, not a single hint of hatred or disgust in his voice.

“Uh-I’ll…I’ll just go ask”, you replied, slightly taken aback that he, of all people, didn’t despise Draco.

You left the store, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

He looked down at you in surprise, obviously taken in his own thoughts.

“Come in”.

Draco looked back, remembering what had happened at the Manor, and shook his head.

“It’s ok. My wand works fine”.

You wanted to insist, but the expression had you assuring Draco you’d be done as quick as you could, leaving him alone in the street alone once more, purposely keeping his head down to avoid the glares of almost everyone who passed.

It took less than five minutes to exit Ollivanders, leaving the store with a final ‘thanks’, planning to be back in a weeks’ time.

Despite your preoccupation, you hadn’t failed to notice how oddly quiet Draco had suddenly become.

“Crap-I need to go to Madam Malkin’s”.

You thrust the bags into Draco’s hands, handing over a few coins at the same time.

“You go to The Leaky Cauldron-grab us a table. And I’ll see you in a bit”.

You turned away before he answered, but were stopped when he clamped his free hand around your arm.

Looking questioningly at him, you waited.

“I’ll come with you”.

“Oh-I’ll be alright on my own”, you insisted, but Draco refused, walking along with you to the store.

And deep down, you had a nagging feeling he wasn’t worried about you being alone-but terrified of being alone himself.

“Could you take it just a bit lower?”

Madam Malkin nodded, humming to herself as she lowered the hem just a little more, until it was the perfect length.

“Does it look ok?” you asked Draco, staring at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes a million miles away.

“It looks fine”.

His voice was more clipped than you’d been used to, his tone sounding more like the awful boy you’d avoided for seven years-and nothing like the husband you’d gotten to know for the past few months.

And you soon knew why, the figures of Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley visible in the mirror, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley behind them.

The bell above the door jingled, and Madam Malkin turned to greet them, while Draco walked towards a corner of the store, facing away from everyone in hopes of not being recognized.

But there was no way any of them would be able to mistake the blonde hair-stopping in their tracks, before Ron spoke up.

“Surprised you’ve shown your face here, Malfoy”.

“Ron-leave it”, Hermione hissed, not wanting to cause a scene.

But he shook her hands off him, walking forward and glaring at the back of his head.

“Oi-I’m talking to you, git!”

This time, it was Ginny who stepped forward, attempting to get her brother under control.

“Ron-stop it!”

Once again-he ignored everyone around him-Madam Malkin getting ready to step in at the first sign of trouble.

But before he could say anymore, you’d stepped down in front of him, sending him a glare to rival Professor McGonagall’s.

“We’re here to buy robes, Ron. And Draco’s gonna help me pick the nicest one, and you’re gonna help Hermione. And neither of us will bother each other-is that understood?”

Ron found himself gulping unconsciously. There was always something about you-something that stopped Ron from making any remarks-or even thinking of crossing you. And so, he kept his mouth shut, glaring at Draco one last time, before he turned away.

Harry simply stared-a certain look of…pity, on his face, before he too turned away.

You watched them look at robes and gowns, not missing the way they stared out of the corner of their eyes.

“You ok?”

With his lips pursed, he left without a response, a feeling of worry washing over you.

You just hoped the new Draco Malfoy you’d gotten to know wouldn’t disappear.


End file.
